


If I Could Tell You

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things that Giles would tell Buffy if he could. Set between season 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Tell You

Prompt: If I could tell you

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles

Pairing: none

Summary: There are so many things that Giles would tell Buffy if he could. Set between season 5 and 6.

The sun was shining as the Englishman sat in the grass in front of the simple headstone. His breath smelled like brandy, and his glasses were discarded on the ground.

It was his fault. All of this was his fault. If he hadn't been so self involved Dawn wouldn't be completely without family. If he had protected them better, he wouldn't be Watching a robot.

If he had just told Buffy how proud he was of her, how he enjoyed being her Watcher, how she was an amazing young woman… she still would have done it. He knew it in his heart. It wouldn't have mattered if Buffy's life had been going perfectly sans Hell Bitch, she still would have jumped into that portal, if not to save the world than to save her little sister. Death was her gift. She always did what was right, no matter the cost to herself.

That was what he wanted to tell her the most; how selfless she was. That she wasn't just the Slayer. She was a beautiful young woman who did whatever it took to protect her family. She was a student and a girlfriend. She was a friend and a sister.

Also, she saved the world a lot.


End file.
